Jarvis une histoire?
by Uki96
Summary: "C'était un fait avéré, Tony Stark n'était jamais entièrement satisfait. [...] - Jarvis ? - Oui Monsieur ? - Est-ce que cela te brancherait de devenir humain ?" Et c'est parti pour l'aventure! Stony, Tony/Jarvis, Slash. Rating M


Coucou bonjour/bonsoir c'est bien moi. Je reviens dans Avengers (on sort les pompoms alors qu'il n'y a pas de raison de faire ça !)

**Rating : **M (largement…. Pour cause de langage apte à causer des migraines XD)

**Disclaimer **: Rien à moi, tout à Marvel (encore plus chiant chaque fois qu'on le redis mais c'est comme ça)

**Note **: Bon, ben j'avais cette idée dans la tête qui me courrait sur le ciboulot et j'avoue qu'il fallait que je l'écrive alors j'en profite pour le dédier à Yumika qui voulait un lemon Stony. Même s'il y aura du Tony/Jarvis dans cette fic !

Enjoy !

* * *

><p>C'était un fait avéré, Tony Stark n'était jamais entièrement satisfait.<p>

Tout avait commencé à l'âge de six ans lorsqu'il avait construit sa première maquette d'un accélérateur de particules entièrement en lego et qu'il avait mal réussi à refaire l'aimant supraconducteur. Il avait donc décidé de démolir la maquette, et il n'en avait plus jamais parlé. Ensuite, à ses douze ans, il était rentré à l'Institut de Technologie du Massachussetts et quand il avait vu qu'il n'avait obtenu que quatre-vingt-six pourcent de la note total, il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre étudiante et s'était obstiné à réécrire le tableau de Mendeleïev jusqu'à ce qu'il le connaisse par cœur. Et ensuite cela avait continué, quand il ne pouvait créer ce qui ressemblait le plus à la perfection, il se bornait à se punir et se renfermait sur lui-même et refusait d'en parler. Howard avait dépensé des fortunes en thérapies toutes plus inutiles que ridicules selon Tony.

Il n'y avait que deux exceptions à ce schéma qu'il répétait depuis l'enfance. Cela avait d'abord commencé avec Dummy, son robot à une main complètement stupide mais qu'il n'avait pas eu le cœur à démonter. En effet, ce fut sa première création que son père présenta à l'exposition universelle et même si selon Tony, son robot avait fait des ravages, il l'avait quand même conservé et désormais il ne pouvait s'en détacher, même s'il fallait deux bonnes heures d'argumentation pour lui expliquer qu'un balais se tient par le manche et non la brosse. La deuxième exception concernait la création de Jarvis, son domestique personnel à l'humour britannique bien développé et au sarcasme piquant.

Jarvis était le domestique d'Howard Stark lorsqu'il était enfant, et Tony dès son plus jeune âge avait été bercé par les deux passions de son père, le Captain America et Jarvis. Les deux héros de son père ayant tellement marqué l'ingénieur, il décida donc de se créer son propre domestique, mais, par soucis d'orgueil, il décida de le créer de manière complètement numérique, afin de se prouver qu'il était capable de dépasser le génie de son père. Et il l'avait brillamment réussi, il avait cumulé toutes les données possibles et inimaginables et les avait toutes concentrées en un seul être, un ordinateur supra-numérique qui pouvait résoudre n'importe quel problème. Et ce ne fut pas sa seule réussite, il réussit à résoudre l'éternel problème de la conscience humaine en dotant son ordinateur de la parole et d'une capacité de réflexion ainsi qu'une certaine approximation de ce que l'on pourrait appeler les émotions humaines. Bien sûr, Jarvis n'étant pas humain et ne possédant aucune connexions neuronales sensorielles, le fait qu'il puisse ressentir des émotions était relatif puisqu'il ne pouvait juger que part ses scanners qui ne lui donnait qu'une approximation logique de la chose.

Mais tout cela ne rendait sa création que plus belle et parfaite aux yeux de Tony, puisqu'en plus son serviteur était incorruptible, ne répondait qu'à lui et n'était pas programmé pour le trahir. Tony s'était créé un héros et encore plus important, l'ami le plus fidèle au monde.

Car oui, il considérait le majordome comme son ami. Il ne s'était jamais dérobé et l'avait toujours soutenu, enfin façon de parler puisque les seuls bras qu'il possédait étaient ceux des robots qu'il contrôlait grâce à sa connexion sans fil qui parcourait tout l'immeuble de la tour Stark.

D'ailleurs, en repensant à cela, Tony ne put s'empêcher de penser que son immeuble aurait bien besoin d'un nouveau système d'alarme, la facilité avec laquelle Loki avait pu accéder à ses systèmes le laissait avec un goût amer dans la bouche.

« Jarvis ? demanda Tony en relevant la tête de son chalumeau.

- Oui Monsieur ? résonna la voix électronique de l'Intelligence Artificielle.

- Fais un scan de la tour, je voudrais savoir si on a besoin d'installer une nouvelle alarme.

- Souhaitez-vous inclure les appartements des Avengers Monsieur ?

- Bien sur Jarvis. J'ai dit la tour.

- Certes Monsieur. Dois-je aussi inclure les appartements de Monsieur Rogers ? Il vous a expressément demandé de vous referez à lui à chaque fois que vous touchiez à ses appartements d'une manière, je cite, ''autre que manuelle''. »

L'ironie dans la voix de Jarvis fit réfléchir Tony, pourquoi avait-il doté son domestique du sarcasme de ces britanniques de malheur ? Ah oui c'est vrai, parce qu'il adorait se faire du mal, du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait, il ne voyait pas d'autres explications.

« Très bien, appelle moi Steve et fais le descendre, réclama d'une voix fatiguée Tony. »

L'IA devint silencieuse, demandant surement au Captain s'il voulait bien descendre rejoindre Tony.

« Monsieur ?

- Oui Jarvis ?

- Le Captain vous demande si descendre requiert l'action de porter des vêtements ou de les enlever ? »

Tony manqua de lâcher le chalumeau encore allumé de ses mains. La pensée d'un grand blond à la musculature parfaite descendre les escaliers uniquement vêtu d'un boxer au couleur de l'Amérique, s'allongeant lascivement sur le capot de sa décapotable rouge pour ensuite le regarder avec des yeux aguicheurs lui donna une envie de sexe immédiate.

« Qu'en penses-tu Jarvis ?

- Pardonnez-moi Monsieur je n'ai pas très bien saisi le sens de votre question.

- Je te demande si selon toi cela serait une bonne idée que Steve vienne me rejoindre nu ici dans le hangar ? »

L'IA fit silence durant un moment, laissant Tony psychoter à loisir sur ce que Jarvis allait bien pouvoir lui répondre. Enfin, après le silence, la voix métallique se fit entendre, et Tony écouta avec attention.

« Monsieur, si je puis me permettre, vos scanners corporels indique que vos niveaux de dopamine et d'ocytocine sont plus bas que la normale. Cela signifie donc un manque évident de sensations tactiles avec un autre être humain, je ne peux donc que vous conseillez que d'avoir Monsieur Rogers vous rejoindre avec le strict minimum, en ce qui concerne le textile du moins.

- La dernière fois je lui avais demandé d'aller doucement et sa définition de 'doux' ne m'a pas permis de marcher normalement pendant trois jours !

- Vous auriez dû lui demander d'arrêter au lieu de lui dire encore Monsieur.

- Jarvis ? Rappelle-moi de mettre à jour tes programmes sur l'éducation sexuelle!

- Bien Monsieur. Monsieur Rogers vous fait savoir qu'il descend uniquement vêtu de votre boxer préféré.

- Pardon ?!

- Il indique aussi que vous feriez mieux de ne pas traîner à enlever les vôtres. Cela dit, j'ai calculé le temps qu'il vous faudrait pour enlever tous vos vêtements. Combinés à votre taux d'alcoolémie léger, ainsi que le fait que le Captain Rogers descend les marches deux par deux – son absence de vêtements lui procurant une accélération substantielle – j'en suis venu à la conclusion que vous aurez au moins encore deux vêtements sur vous.

- Jarvis ?

- Oui Monsieur ?

- Ce n'était pas la peine. Vraiment.

- Cela ne me dérange pas Monsieur. »

Tony tira puérilement la langue vers le plafond, mais le silence lui répondit. Jarvis n'était pas susceptible mais qu'est-ce qu'il était pénible à avoir tout le temps raison.

Peu de temps après, la porte en verre de l'atelier s'ouvrit pour laisser passer ce qui ressemblait à un dieu grec en caleçon Iron Man.

« Ah, je comprends mieux cette histoire de boxer préféré, commenta avec un sourire mutin Tony.

- J'espère que tu ne m'as pas excité pour rien parce que j'ai dû mentir à Bruce pour venir te voir, et je n'aime pas mentir tu le sais.

- Oh sainte mère de Dieu, notre Captain national a menti ! Mais tu vas finir dans les feux de l'enfer !

- Monsieur, si je puis me permettre le dieu dont vous parlez : si vous faites référence à la religion chrétienne, il ne possède pas de parents et…

- Jarvis ? Pas de débat sur les familles s'il-te-plait ! Sinon va en France ! Là-bas ils aiment ça ! Bon où en étais-je ? Ah oui… Steve ! Si tu ne viens pas tout de suite me soulager je te jure que super sérum ou pas tu vas la sentir passé ! »

Steve sourit largement avant de se rapprocher doucement de Tony qui était si à l'étroit dans son pantalon qu'il se demandait pourquoi le bouton n'avait pas encore sauté sous la pression.

Tony attendit que le Captain arrive à sa portée avant de se jeter à son cou et d'embrasser ses lèvres chaudes et douces dans un gémissement de plaisir, Steve était sa propre dose de drogue et il n'en avait jamais assez.

« Wow, Tony, sortit en rigolant légèrement Steve, relevant sa tête pour rompre le baiser. Tu es en manque on dirait ?

- Oui en manque de te sentir gémir et supplier sous mes assauts alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de me déshabiller tout de suite ! »

Le ton autoritaire fit rire encore plus Steve qui trouvait que cela donnait à Tony un air d'enfant boudeur qui veut absolument quelque chose tout de suite.

Steve fit alors ce que lui ordonnait l'ingénieur, commençant d'abord par enlever le tshirt taché de cambouis par-dessus les épaules musclés du brun, tout en embrassant chaque parcelle de peau qu'il découvrait.

Tony gigotait légèrement, excité et chatouillé alors que la langue inquisitrice de Steve explorait son torse, en remontant lentement ses abdos. Alors qu'il était enfin torse nu et que Steve remontait jusqu'à son cou où il fit un suçon, Tony se mit enfin en mouvement et passa ses jambes autour des hanches de Steve et ses bras autour de sa nuque, perdant ses mains dans les cheveux blonds soyeux.

« Oh Steve ? Toi, moi, lit ! Tout de suite ! »

Steve grogna son approbation alors que son étreinte se refermait possessivement sur Tony, ses mains agrippant les fesses de celui-ci, tout autant pour le soutenir alors qu'il le portait vers le petit lit présent dans la pièce que pour lui montrer à quel point il le désirait.

Quand Steve atteint enfin le lit, il jeta Tony sur le lit avant de s'allonger sur lui, l'écrasant légèrement, faisant grogner légèrement le brun.

« J'aime sentir ton poids sur moi, je suis pas fait en sucre non plus alors montre-moi un peu ce que tu vaux sinon je viens le chercher moi-même !

- Essaye donc, provoqua Steve avec un sourire vicieux alors qu'il s'allongeait complètement sur Tony, l'écrasant de sa masse chaude de muscles. »

Tony sourit, avant de mordre la clavicule de Steve, le faisant gémir légèrement, tout en attrapant ses fesses et les malaxant rudement. Se glissant légèrement plus loin sous Steve qui s'était relevé, Tony commença à donner de léger coup de bassin contre les fesses fermes du Captain qui acquiesça en soupirant légèrement de plaisir.

Le blond, continuant de s'appuyer sur Tony, frotta ses fesses plus rapidement contre la bosse du pantalon de Tony.

« Hey Captain Dorrito ! J'ai besoin d'enlever mon pantalon sinon je vais exploser !

- Pardon, sortit Steve par réflexe.

- Non mais t'excuse surtout pas… j'adore ce genre de distractions ! répondit Tony en souriant alors qu'il dégageait son pantalon en deux coups de main. Maintenant, met toi sur le dos ! »

Obéissant en soupirant, Steve leva son corps avant de se rouler pour se mettre sur le dos. Tony se lécha les lèvres face au corps musculeux exposé à ses désirs devant lui.

Steve observa alors que Tony s'approcha de lui en mode prédateur : les pupilles dilatées, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes et la langue qui sort avant de les lécher doucement. Le brun commença d'abord par lécher le nombril du soldat, avant de lentement remonter, suivant la ligne des abdos, goûtant le goût légèrement salé de la sueur d'un homme sortant de la salle de sport. Remontant ensuite aux pectoraux, il mordilla d'abord un téton, s'amusant avec l'autre de sa main, avant de donner un léger coup de dent.

Steve bougeait le moins possible pour éviter de renverser Tony de son corps mais chaque caresse et chaque coup de langue le rapprochait de sa limite. Il sentait que si Tony continuait de le taquiner, il allait bientôt le supplier de le prendre ou le prendre lui-même de force.

Tony continua de suçoter le cou de Steve tout en respirant son parfum enivrant de sueur et de sexe mélangés qui lui donnait envie de le faire sien tout de suite.

Ne pouvant plus attendre, Tony embrasse violemment Steve tout en mettant une main sur son boxer et commença à faire de lents mouvements sur le membre dur de son amant qui gémit dans sa bouche.

« Je vais te prendre Steve, murmura d'une voix rauque le brun alors qu'il continuait de caresser le sexe de son amant. Je vais te prendre si fort que tu vas me supplier de te laisser jouir mais tu ne pourras pas jouir en te touchant. Je vais te faire jouir sans les mains. Qu'en dis-tu Steve ? »

Steve gémit plus fort alors que Tony venait de passer la main sous son boxer pour enfin toucher son membre rendu dur par l'excitation.

« Steve ? redemanda vicieusement Tony en agrippant fermement le sexe du blond. »

Le souffle du Captain s'accéléra alors qu'il hocha vigoureusement la tête, ne pouvant émettre que des cris étouffés alors que son membre lui envoyait de délicieuse décharges de plaisir dans tout son corps.

L'ingénieur décida alors d'accélérer les choses, et il fit glisser ses mains le long du torse du blond avant de prendre son boxer et le faire glisser le long de ses jambes musclées pour ensuite le balancer sur Dummy qui tournait seul dans son coin. Le caleçon du brun eut tôt fait de rejoindre son confrère sur le bras du robot qui remuait de haut en bas pour exprimer son incompréhension de recevoir des objets.

Tony indiqua ensuite à Steve de se retourner, et le génie griffa ensuite le dos parfait du soldat, le faisant gémir, ce qui fit apparaitre de petites marques rouges sur la peau laiteuse. Passant une main sous les hanches de Steve, Tony le fit se mettre à quatre pattes alors qu'il mordait le dos et la peau à sa portée, ce qui faisait crier de douleur et de plaisir mêlés le soldat.

« Tony ! Arrête ! Sinon je vais jouir !

- Chut Capsicle. Tu es à moi rappelle-toi ? Et tu dois te taire ! »

La voix légèrement dominatrice de Tony fit frissonner Steve qui essaya tant bien que mal de se calmer alors qu'il sentait la bouche de Tony sur le bas de son dos et sur ses fesses.

Tony appliqua chacune de ses mains sur les deux fesses de Tony, avant de les écarter lentement pour exposer l'intimité de Steve. Celui-ci remua, mal à l'aise.

« Tony ? Qu'est-ce que t… _Bordel _! »

Le cri de plaisir traversa la bouche avant même que Steve ne puisse s'en rendre compte. Il sentait la langue de Tony sur lui,_ en lui_. Le muscle chaud et humide le caressait et lui faisait ressentir un plaisir immense alors que Tony s'appliquait à le lécher, le rendant proche de la folie alors que le muscle buccal caressait son intimité d'une façon si délicieuse que cela en devenait indécent.

« Ah… Aaaaah Tony… P-plus… j'en veux p-plus ! »

Tony se fit une joie d'obéir. Il enfonça sa langue au plus profond de l'intimité de Steve, goutant son corps même, un goût musqué et fort mais qui le rendait proche de l'extase alors qu'un hoquet de plaisir se faisait entendre et que le Captain commença à trembler. Tony fit tourner sa langue, appréciant de sentir les muscles bouger selon ses mouvements, et adorant la façon dont Steve semblait le supplier toujours un peu plus.

Continuant son traitement délicieusement torturant, Tony commença alors à branler doucement le membre dressé du blond, qui cria. Steve ne se souciait absolument plus de savoir si quelqu'un pouvait l'entendre ou pire encore si on venait à le surprendre, tout ce qui important désormais c'était la langue de Tony en lui qui lui provoquait des sensations de chatouillis si délicieuses que si l'ingénieur continuait de le masturber, il allait jouir, et en puissance.

« T-Tony, je vais jouir ! prévint Steve. »

Tony accéléra alors ses mouvements en continuant de caresser l'intimité de Steve de sa langue, et Steve vint dans un grand cri de jouissance, avant de s'écrouler sur le lit, terrassé par la puissance de l'orgasme que son amant lui avait procuré.

« Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais rester comme ça ? dit Tony avec une voix moqueuse.

- Pardon ? sortit Steve dans une voix faible. »

Tony désignait son sexe toujours aussi dur du doigt.

« Vient me sucer. Tout de suite ! Tu n'es toujours pas autorisé à parler ! »

Steve se mordit la lèvre, recommençant à être excité par le ton autoritaire de Tony, avant de se relever pour se rapprocher de son amant. Le sexe de Tony respirait le sexe et la virilité alors que le blond approchait timidement sa langue pour venir lécher une goutte de liquide qui perlait au sommet du membre. Tony gémit légèrement alors qu'il sentit la chaleur de Steve sur lui, et décidant qu'il ne voulait pas perdre de temps, il prit la tête de Steve en s'enfonça en lui doucement, hoquetant de plaisir alors que la langue taquine du blond venait le lécher sur toute sa longueur et lui faisant ressentir un plaisir qui le prenait dans tout son ventre et qui lui donnait envie de baiser la bouche du blond jusqu'à atteindre la jouissance.

Steve adorait sucer Tony, il aimait sentir la virilité de son amant entrer et sortir de sa bouche, il aimait lécher le gland pour ensuite descendre et venir lécher doucement les testicules, faisant gémir de plaisir le brun qui ensuite prenait sa tête et baisait sa bouche jusqu'à ce qu'il jouisse dans un grand spasme de plaisir.

Oui il aimait ça, et alors qu'il avalait la semence légèrement sucrée de son amant, il s'aperçut qu'il était de nouveau excité et avait de nouveau envie. Voyant cela, Tony le regarda.

« Attends deux minutes tu veux bien ? Je n'ai pas de drogues supra dopantes dans mon sang, je ne peux pas récupérer aussi vite que toi. »

Steve regarda Tony, avant de sourire de toutes ses dents et de se rapprocher du brun, commençant à la masser doucement sur les bras, avant de remonter doucement jusqu'à la nuque qu'il malaxa tendrement.

Tony se laissait faire complètement face aux grandes mains rugueuses du soldat. Et très vite, il se sentit excité à nouveau, et il se retourna pour s'étendre à nouveau sur le corps sculptural du Captain qui fut heureux de l'embrasser langoureusement, leurs langues se mêlant en un ballet qui les laissèrent tous les deux à bout de souffle.

L'ingénieur en avait toutefois assez d'attendre, il voulait faire le Steve sien et personne ne pourrait l'en empêcher.

Il se positionna entre les cuisses de Steve et s'appliqua ensuite à sucer et lécher le sexe gonflé du soldat qui se remit à gémir, frustré de ne pas pouvoir jouir alors qu'une chaleur le prenait dans tout son être et brûlait de sortir.

Tony continua de suçoter lentement le membre dressé, goutant le corps du Captain qui avait cette senteur si forte d'homme et de musc.

Le Captain sentait la bouche chaude et la langue habile du génie autour de son sexe, et la sensation était inimaginable, son sexe était entouré de cette douce chaleur humide et la langue qui venait suçoter son gland pour ensuite descendre jusqu'à la base le rendait gémissant et suppliant d'en avoir plus, toujours plus.

Tony se sentait lentement devenir fou alors que l'odeur de sexe se répandait dans la pièce et l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement. Il continuait de s'appliquer à donner à Steve autant de plaisir qu'il le pouvait, et alors qu'il sentait que le soldat allait jouir, il arrêta tout mouvement, regardant son amant dans les yeux avec son sexe toujours dans la bouche.

Steve contempla l'ingénieur, la bouche remplie de son sexe et ses yeux mutins le rendant délicieusement décadent dans sa dépravation.

« Tony, bordel si tu ne continus pas je te jure que je trouve le moyen d'ordonner à Jarvis de te punir !

- Si cela vous sied Monsieur bien sûr, commenta alors Jarvis. »

Tony leva les yeux au ciel, avant de sortir le sexe sa bouche pour prendre possession de la bouche de Steve, le faisant taire d'une manière plus sûre qu'autre chose.

Steve mordit la lèvre de Tony, le faisant grogner alors que celui-ci le caressait toujours légèrement.

« Tony, prends-moi ! Maintenant ! »

L'ordre pressant de Steve fit rire Tony qui se dépêcha de prendre le lubrifiant que Dummy avait pris soin de déposer sur la table à côté d'eux et s'en servit pour s'en mettre sur les doigts, avant de présenter deux doigts à l'entrée du blond.

« C'est bon ? demanda Tony, enfonçant doucement ses doigts alors que Steve hochait doucement de la tête. »

Tony commença à lentement bouger ses doigts, laissant le temps à Steve de s'habituer à la sensation d'intrusion et d'inconfort.

Après quelques minutes, le soldat était chaud, rouge, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de remuer son bassin, s'enfonçant de lui-même sur les doigts de Tony, alors que celui-ci lui massait la prostate.

Ajoutant encore un troisième doigt, Tony eut le plaisir de voir Steve gémir plus fort alors qu'il serrait le poing sur les draps.

Tony se sentait lentement excité à nouveau alors que ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans l'intimité du Captain et que ses muscles se crispaient tout le long de son corps.

Se relevant et retirant ses doigts, sa virilité fièrement dressé, il se saisit du lubrifiant et en fit couler sur l'entrée de Steve qui sursauta légèrement à la sensation de froid.

Positionnant son sexe face à l'intimité désormais relaxée du soldat, Tony observa le visage rougi et en sueur du Captain, lui demanda l'autorisation des yeux, guettant un signe de désaccord.

« Tony, si tu ne me fais pas jouir de suite je te jure que…. »

Autant pour l'accord, Tony s'enfonça d'un coup en Steve, le faisant crier alors qu'une légère douleur se faisait ressentir dans son bassin. Tony se sentait merveilleusement bien, il sentait les muscles chauds de Steve se contracter délicieusement autour de son sexe et cela lui rendait difficile l'envie de ne pas commencer à pilonner le soldat, il voulait qu'il ressente autant de plaisir que lui.

Il commença à sortir lentement, et la réaction de Steve fut immédiate, il gémit et il essaye de lui-même de s'enfoncer à nouveau sur le membre de Tony.

Prenant cela comme une ouverture, Tony perdit tout contrôle sur lui-même et commença à faire des va-et-vient violent, entrant et sortant brutalement de l'intimité de Steve.  
>Steve sentait le sexe de Tony entrer en lui et toucher sa prostate quasiment à chaque fois et cela lui faisait un bien fou, il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait jouir éternellement, la chaleur qu'il ressentait à son bassin était si agréable qu'elle se répandait dans tout son corps, le faisant se détendre alors que l'ingénieur continuait de le pilonner sauvagement.<p>

Mais Steve se sentait lentement dérivé vers le point de non-retour alors que Tony avait désormais trouver l'angle qui lui permettait de frapper sa prostate de manière quasi ininterrompue. Il se saisit alors de son membre et il commença à se masturber rapidement, alors que les sensations de son bassin devenaient électrisantes, et il vint dans un grognement bestial, contractant tout son corps alors qu'il jouissait sur son torse.

Tony sentit tous les muscles de Steve se contracter autour de son sexe et il ne put se retenir plus longtemps et éjacula longuement en Steve, avant de lentement s'allonger sur le torse musclé du soldat, son sexe toujours en lui.

Steve caressait lentement le dos de Tony, se sentant complet alors qu'il sentait toujours l'ingénieur en lui. L'ingénieur était comblé et un peu honteux, il sentait bien qu'il était allé un peu violemment avec le Captain, certes, la morsure sur son épaule était déjà moins rouge mais sur ses bras, on voyait bien la marque de ses mains. Bon, Tony savait que le super sérum aurait tôt fait de soigner cela mais il avait peur d'avoir un peu traumatisé Steve.

Le blond, sentant Tony se retirer, grimaça à la sensation de vide, avant de remarquer l'air un peu honteux de Tony.

« Tony ? s'alerta légèrement Steve.

- Oui ?

- Tout va bien ?

- Et toi ? rétorqua Tony.

- Moi ? Mais je vais bi… mieux que bien même je me sens extatique !

- Cela ne te gêne pas que je… commença Tony tout en se tordant les mains, un peu gêné.

- Que tu quoi, Tony ?

- Que je t'ai mordu et baisé violemment ! lâcha Tony rapidement en montrant du doigt la morsure et les marques sur les bras de son amant. »

Steve agrandit les yeux de stupeurs alors qu'il se rendait effectivement compte que Tony l'avait légèrement blessé. Pourtant il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir eu une morsure, ou peut-être était-ce cela cette sensation piquante qu'il avait ressenti durant l'orgasme. Souriant face à Tony, il lui caressa la joue du bout des doigts, sentant la légère barbe lui piquer les doigts.

« Je t'avouerai que finalement je préfère quand tu es comme ça, sortit d'une voix lente Steve. »

Tony ouvrit grand les yeux d'effarement et de surprise, avant qu'une lueur lubrique n'apparaisse, sous l'air interrogateur de Steve.

« Alors comme ça, le chouchou de l'Amérique, le mari parfait de toute ces dames, aime se la prendre violemment dans le cul ? Ah mais dit comme ça cela change tout ! Je vais décidemment te prendre plus souvent dans ce cas, rigola Tony alors que Steve rougissait légèrement, ses doigts passant dans ses cheveux emmêlés.

- C'est juste que j'aime quand tu te sens assez en confiance pour te lâcher complètement avec moi c'est tout, souffla le soldat avant de caresser la tête de Tony qui était posée sur son torse. »

Tony resta silencieux un moment, méditant les paroles de son amant, avant de relever la tête et poser son menton sur les pectoraux de Steve, le regardant dans les yeux.

« Merci, murmura l'ingénieur, avant de sceller les lèvres du soldat avec les sienne dans un baiser doux et sensuel, lui faisant transmettre toutes les émotions qu'il ne pouvait lui dire par ce baiser. »

Steve accueilli le baiser avec douceur et tendresse, avant de lentement le rompre et de regarder Tony dans les yeux. Ses yeux étaient marrons chocolat, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'y perdre en y voyant toute l'intelligence de l'ingénieur, il pouvait même sentir les idées passées devant lui.  
>Mais Tony se releva enfin, s'arrachant lui aussi à la contemplation des yeux bleus océans de Steve qui lui rappelait l'azur du ciel, avant de chercher lentement ses vêtements éparpillés au sol.<p>

Cherchant son pantalon des yeux, il s'aperçut alors que son boxer était encore sur la tête de son robot, qui continuait de tourner pitoyablement sur lui-même dans une pseudo-tentative pour s'enlever le boxer de l'ingénieur.

« Dummy ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous avec ça sur la tête ? Viens ici ! Non pas là-bas ici, sortait en grognant Tony. Je devrais te mettre avec les ordures ménagères ou te supprimer des connexions, mais vu ta stupidité tu ne t'en rendrais même pas compte. »

Steve souris en regardant Tony interagir avec ses machines. L'ingénieur était totalement libre face à ses machines, interagissant avec elles d'une manière totalement différentes qu'avec les humains. C'était encore plus flagrant lorsqu'il était avec Jarvis. L'IA était son seul ami, surtout lorsque Pepper avait laissé Tony seul alors qu'elle avait repris les rênes de l'entreprise.

Se levant lui aussi pour ramasser ses vêtements et s'habiller, Steve se rappela aussi que c'était bientôt l'anniversaire de Tony, et il n'avait aucune idée de cadeau pour lui.

Mais cela n'était pas le moment encore, Tony s'était enfin rhabillé, et lui aussi, et il se préparait à remonter dans la salle de sport pour s'entraîner mais il se fit arrêter par la voix métallique de Jarvis.

« Monsieur Rogers, je me dois de vous informer que Monsieur Stark voulait vous demander s'il était possible d'effectuer un scanner de vos appartements pour savoir s'il faut installer de nouvelles alarmes dans la tour. »

Steve se retourna vers Tony, l'air interrogateur.

« C'était ça la raison pour laquelle tu voulais me faire descendre ? demanda-t-il avec un ton menaçant.

- C'est-à-dire que… enfin… au début oui mais…. Après… , balbutia Tony, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

- Tu as donc attendu de savoir si j'étais d'humeur pour du sexe avant de me demander quoi que ce soit ?

- A vrai dire, c'est plutôt Jarvis qui…

- Aaaah donc dans ce cas je devrais remercier Jarvis pour cette partie de jambe en l'air ? sortit Steve en éclatant en voyant le stresse inutile de Tony. Dommage que je ne te puisse te serrer la main comme il se doit, j'y tiens vraiment.

- Vos remerciements me vont droit à la carte-mère Monsieur Rogers, et je vous informe que Madame Romanoff vous attends dans la salle d'entraînement.

- Très bien, merci Jarvis.

- Avec plaisir Monsieur Rogers.

- Tony.

- Steve, dépêche-toi de finir ton sport de brute avec la Veuve Noire, j'aime bien quand tu es en sueur après le sport, sortit Tony en se léchant les lèvres. »

Steve rougit, avant de pousser la porte de verre pour remonter les escaliers en direction de l'étage réservé aux sports.

Rester seul dans la salle, Tony réfléchissait à certaines paroles du soldat qui lui avait donné une idée, folle et insensée, mais qui le rendait euphorique.

« Jarvis ?

- Oui Monsieur ?

- Est-ce que cela te brancherait de devenir humain ?

- Si l'on parle selon les termes méta physiques Monsieur je ne suis que partiellement humain, et si l'on parle selon un aspect biologique alors je ne suis définitivement pas humain Monsieur.

- Je ne te demande pas si tu l'es ou pas je te demande si tu souhaites le devenir.

- Là encore Monsieur je ne saurais vous répondre, comptez-vous créer un androïde en installant des circuits me permettant de le contrôler, ou souhaitez-vous créer une entité humaine mais doté d'un cerveau électronique me permettant d'avoir accès aux sensations et perceptions humaines ? »

Tony réfléchit à la question de Jarvis. Il pourrait en effet créer un robot avec une apparence d'humain mais il ne voulait pas que son plus proche ami ne soit qu'un vulgaire robot de bas-étage incapable de goûter aux sensations humaines. Mais cela dit, construire une être humain possédant une partie électronique était d'une complexité sans précédent, et Tony n'était qu'à moitié sur que lui-même puisse réussir.

« Jarvis, selon toi, quelle serait la possibilité la plus viable pour combiner à la fois un être humain et une technologie électronique ? »

Jarvis ne répondit pas tout de suite, surement en train de calculer les probabilités et les aspects qu'une telle chose puisse exister, et enfin il sortit sa réponse.

« Monsieur, je suis arrivé à la conclusion qu'il serait possible de créer un être humain androïde qui serait viable. Toutefois, cela requiert plusieurs postulats fondamentaux. Tout d'abord, il faudrait créer un exosquelette capable de contenir tous les câbles, les puces et autres outils électroniques permettant d'installer une Intelligence Artificielle. Mais cela implique donc de faire disparaître les os d'un corps humain, et par cela même le principe du sang et de la défense immunitaire, il faudra donc créer un fluide corporel auto régénérant capable de transporter des nutritifs à travers tout le corps humain. De plus, il faudra créer un corps humain composé de nerfs, d'organes et de muscles, et à moins de faire grandir en culture ces cellules prélevées sur un humain, cela ne peut être possible.

- Tu insinues donc que si je trouve un humain volontaire pour te prêter des cellules je pourrais te fabriquer un corps ?

- Pas n'importe quelles cellules Monsieur, il faudra recueillir des cellules souches directement à l'intérieur du corps de l'hôte humain volontaire, et ces cellules doivent être assez basiques pour pouvoir recréer tout un corps humain selon le cycle de la vie.

- Il faudrait donc des cellules assez inhibées dans la différenciation cellulaire pour former le corps humain ?

- Exactement Monsieur, ainsi vous aurez la possibilité de les laisser créer un corps humain autour de l'exosquelette et ainsi greffer celui-ci à un matériel humain et par extension vivant. Bien sûr, la partie la plus difficile sera de connecter le cerveau à l'exosquelette mais si vous créer des nano robots capable de recevoir et interpréter les signaux électriques du corps humain, alors oui, vous aurez créé le premier être Humain Androïde.

- Ce n'est pas si simple que cela en fait, maugréa Tony. Mais est-ce que tu penses que cela serait possible ? demanda l'ingénieur à son ami virtuel.

- Selon les statistiques, vous auriez 48% d'échec Monsieur, principalement dû au fait que ces nano robots réceptifs ne sont pas encore possibles, du moins pas encore inventés.

- Alors si j'arrive à créer ces trucs, je pourrais te rendre humain ? Il me faut Bruce tout de suite, fais le descendre ici Jarvis.

- A vos ordres Monsieur. »

Tony se retourna et se dirigea vers sa table de dessin, des idées déjà plein la tête. Il s'assit sur son bureau et commença par créer un hologramme du squelette humain.

« Très bien Jarvis, on a les deux cents six os du corps humain, il faudrait donc trouver un alliage à la fois assez léger et assez malléable pour permettre de faire passer tous les câbles permettant de faire bouger et fonctionner le corps. Si l'on inclus le fait que ce corps aura tous les organes vitaux humains, il se nourrira donc de nourriture et il faudra trouver le moyen de faire en sorte que le fluide qui remplacera le sang puisse convertir les déchets de la nourriture en activité électrique au lieu d'excréments.

- Monsieur, interrompit alors Jarvis, si je puis me permettre, prenez le principe de la désintégration par chaleur et utilisé la pour créer des turbines thermosensible. Et le Docteur Banner est ici.

- Très bien Jarvis, je dois avoir un croquis de cette turbine quelque part et… Tiens salut Bruce, viens voir j'aurais besoin de toi pour un problème épineux. »

Bruce s'approcha, sa blouse tâchée ici et là de traces de café et de feutre, jusqu'à arriver à la hauteur du bureau de Tony, et d'attendre en haussant un sourcil la demande de Tony.

« Pourquoi tu m'as fait descendre ? Jarvis m'a dit que c'était assez urgent.

- Et bien, j'aurais besoin de tes connaissances en médecine. J'aimerais savoir comment créer des robots capables de réceptionner des signaux électriques du corps humain afin de faire fonctionner un exosquelette électronique. »

Bruce ouvrit la bouche et la referma, un air choqué inscrit sur son visage, interpellant alors Tony.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda l'ingénieur d'un air soucieux.

- Tony ? Qu'es-tu exactement en train de construire ici ?

- J'essaye de rendre Jarvis humain.

- Tu… quoi ? Mais c'est de la folie pure ! Tu ne peux pas créer un être humain doté d'un exosquelette électronique, ce n'est pas viable de plein de façons, tu essayes de créer une chimère Tony. »

Tony se renfrogna face à la véhémence du docteur, avant de lui tourner le dos et de respirer longuement. Il se retourna à nouveau vers Bruce, de la détermination dans son regard.

« Bruce, je ne veux pas le savoir, oui peut-être suis-je en train de poursuivre une chimère et que je vis dans une utopie mais s'il-te-plaît, je veux juste avoir une chance d'essayer, ne me la retire pas s'il-te-plaît. »

L'air suppliant de Tony, et le fait qu'il l'ait quasiment supplié sur place, acheva de convaincre Bruce.

« Très bien, soupira-t-il, je t'aiderai dans la mesure de mes moyens, mais si je m'aperçois que cela ne peut fonctionner et que tu t'acharnes quand même je ne t'apporterai plus mon soutient.

- Merci Bruce, sortit Tony avec gratitude.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour t'aider ?

- Tiens, sortit Tony en montrant du doigt un petit bureau avec des appareils scientifiques. Voilà un laboratoire avec toutes les données que Jarvis a pu collecter sur le sujet. Fais ce que tu peux, je m'occuperai de la robotique mais tu dois me trouver quelque chose de viable pour connecter les deux corps étrangers. »

Bruce haussa les épaules de dépit, encore un projet qui allait lui prendre tout son temps, mais cela ne le gênait pas. Il en aurait été presque content, il avait enfin un nouveau projet excitant, mais les yeux brillants d'espoir de Tony lui rappelait étrangement les enfants indiens qui espéraient de tout cœur que leurs parents morts allaient se réveiller pour venir jouer avec eux.

Bruce s'installa alors sur son bureau, observant du coin de l'œil alors que Tony était en train de remplacer la moelle osseuse par des dizaines de câbles sur son hologramme.

Soupirant, il ouvrit les fichiers de Jarvis, et découvrit alors que non seulement Tony était fou, mais que surtout, toute la fiabilité de son projet tenait en sa seule intelligence et sa capacité à découvrir comment rendre un robot réceptif à la complexité des signaux électriques humains.

Bruce se retroussa les manches et se mit au travail, suivant le rythme de Tony. Des jours durant, Bruce cherchait la solution au problème de Tony alors que celui-ci commençait la construction de son exosquelette.

Et tous les jours, Steve descendait dans le hangar avec un air perdu et angoissé alors qu'il observait Tony se perdre dans son travail et son espoir fou, ne sachant pas quoi faire pour aider et restant, frustré, au bord de l'atelier, mettant son menton entre ses mains et observant le plus grand génie de l'histoire mettre en œuvre son intelligence pour créer une merveille.

Souvent, Steve était émerveillé de voir à quel point son amant était doué de ses mains, il pouvait créer des puces si fines et si belles qu'il en aurait pleuré. Mais ce qui était le plus beau c'était de voir le squelette de forme humain entièrement composé de métal, qui brillait dans la pénombre sous la lumière du réacteur de Tony.

Cependant, un jour que Steve et Bruce, d'un commun accord, avait réussi à sortir Tony de l'atelier pour qu'il puisse se nourrir correctement, le soldat dû faire face à la proposition la plus incroyable de la part du brun.

« Tu veux que je… quoi ?!

- J'aimerais que ce soit tes cellules qui forment le corps de Jarvis, je veux que ce soit toi qui sois le père de Jarvis. C'est vrai que dit comme ça cela fait très solennel mais en fait ce n'est qu'une petite ponction dans la moelle osseuse et c'est tout.

- Tony…

- Tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter, mais le fait que tu sois si beau et sexy et que tes cellules soient gorgées de super sérum rendront le corps de Jarvis encore plus résistant. »

Steve soupira, avant de céder face à l'enthousiasme de l'ingénieur. Comment résister à un ingénieur surexcité qui vous regardait avec une petite moue d'enfant si craquante qui vous donnait envie de le serrer dans ses bras et de lui faire des câlins.

« Très bien, céda Steve, j'accepte à une condition.

- Laquelle ? demanda Tony d'un air inquiet.

- Que tu passes ta soirée d'anniversaire avec moi, j'ai une surprise pour toi.

- Quoi ? C'est mon anniversaire ?

- Oui Tony, acquiesça Steve en soupirant. Et j'ai réservé une table pour nous deux dans un restaurant et je veux que tu sois prêt dans une demi-heure alors tu vas te doucher maintenant ! »

Tony maugréa que c'était du chantage affectif, avant de céder et monter dans sa chambre pour se laver. Sur son lit se trouvait son costume Armani avec sa chemise rouge et sa cravate. Allant se doucher, il se dépêcha de se raser, se parfumer et se faire beau. Après tout, l'idée d'avoir le Steve Rogers pour lui rien qu'une soirée était quand même aussi attrayant qu'un Jarvis humain, et Tony avait conscience que sa demande était vraiment inattendue et surtout déplacée, s'il pouvait amadouer Steve avec du sexe et des câlins il le ferait.

Arrivant enfin dans l'entrée du garage ou se trouvait Steve qui l'attendait vêtu d'un costume noir et d'une chemise bleu marine, Tony eut un arrêt en voyant l'homme magnifique se tenir devant lui, les cheveux blond plaqués parfaitement, des yeux bleus céruléens qui brillaient alors qu'il pouvait enfin se diriger vers lui et prendre la main qu'il lui tendait.

« Puis-je t'aider ?

- Sérieusement Steve ?

- J'ai 95 ans, les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure, répondit Steve dans un sourire. »

Dans un pseudo soupir exaspéré, Tony prit la main de Steve et s'appuya afin de monter dans la décapotable, avant de laisser Steve prendre le volant pour les conduire dans le restaurant qu'il avait choisi pour son anniversaire.

Arrivant face au restaurant, Tony remarqua tout d'abord la devanture très sobre de style italien.

« Italien ?

- Tu aimes l'italien non ?

- C'est vrai mais comment tu le sais ?

- Jarvis, il a été très coopératif.

- Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû lui faire confiance, grogna Tony. »

Steve regarda Tony en secouant la tête, avant de lui prendre la main et de lui ouvrir la porte, le laissant entrer dans le restaurant. Arrivant face au maître d'hôtel, Steve demanda la réservation au nom de Stark-Rogers. A l'entente de ce nom, le serveur blanchit avant de se mettre à bafouiller et de les guider à travers la salle avant de partir en courant chercher des menus une fois qu'ils se furent installés.

Ils commandèrent des plats italiens et mangèrent tranquillement, parlant de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce que Steve ramène sur la table le sujet de Jarvis.

« Tony, qu'est-ce que cela impliquera que je te donne mes cellules pour ton homme robot ?

- Le terme politiquement correct c'est Androïde. Et en fait, il aura juste quelques particularités de toi, les cheveux blonds, les yeux bleus, des muscles présents mais moins important que les tiens, et il t'appellera peut-être Papa Steve mais je n'en sais rien, termina Tony en rigolant et en prenant une gorgée de son vin. »

Steve bouda légèrement avant de sourire et de prendre la main de Tony dans la sienne et de la caresser doucement.

« Tu es fascinant quand tu parles de technologie, sortit le soldat.

- Oh ? Tu deviens sentimentale Capsicle ? Sache que je suis toujours fascinant ! je ne m'arrête jamais d'être fascinant, termina Tony en se mettant la main au cœur et levant la tête de manière théâtrale. »

Steve respira à nouveau, avant de sourire et d'éclater de rire à la tirade de Tony. Toujours le même ingénieur narcissique, ça cela n'était pas près de changer.

Mais le dîner devait toucher à sa fin, et bientôt, les deux amants étaient de nouveaux dans leur chambre, redécouvrant avec beaucoup de bruits, de langues qui parcourent le corps, de peaux qui se touchent, les plaisirs d'être à nouveaux ensembles le temps d'une nuit.

Le lendemain de l'anniversaire de Tony, Steve se fit réveiller par un Jarvis très en forme qui décida de les réveiller en leur envoyant l'agent Romanoff. Celle-ci avait des techniques de réveil n'impliquant pas les bisoux et les caresses puisqu'au bout du troisième seau de glaçon, les deux hommes se décidèrent enfin à se lever.

« Rogers, dans la salle d'entraînement, j'ai un nouveau programme à vous faire tester, je vous rejoins là-bas dans dix minutes, ne soyez pas en retard, acheva la rousse sur un ton menaçant et en leur tournant le dos pour repartir. »

Tony tira la langue à la Veuve Noire avant de se retourner pour enlacer le Captain.

« Ne part pas tout de suite, pas encore, j'ai encore envie moi, commença à pleurnicher l'ingénieur.

- Je reviens vite mais la connaissais j'en aurais pour trois bonnes heures d'entraînement, et tu dois me prélever ces cellules aussi.

- Ah oui, je t'enverrai Bruce pour le faire. »

Et sur ces paroles, Tony se releva du lit trempé d'eau froide pour se diriger vers l'ascenseur de son atelier là où l'attendait le squelette de Jarvis.

Celui-ci était presque terminé, il ne manquait jusque que le crâne spécial avec les nano robots que Bruce devait apporter avec les cellules de Steve car le docteur avait réussi à résoudre le problème de l'intensité électrique entre les deux composants humain et robotique pour n'en faire qu'un seul et même signal qui parcourrait tout l'ensemble du cerveau et des nerfs.

Il avait aussi eu le temps de construire ce qu'il avait appelé la couveuse, une réplique légèrement modifiée de la machine que son père avait inventée pour créer le super soldat.

Le concept était simple mais l'appliquer à des cellules souches étaient plus compliqués, Tony avait donc réduire l'intensité des rayons mais avait dû travailler sur la régularité de la répartition de ces rayons sur tout le corps.

D'ailleurs, il avait créé un petit quelque chose pour le Jarvis humain, un quelque chose auquel il tenait particulièrement. Sortant un deuxième réacteur du tiroir de son bureau, Tony s'approcha lentement de l'exosquelette de métal, avant de lentement placer le réacteur à la même place que lui, au milieu du plexus. Le réacteur émis un ronronnement alors qu'il se mit en marche.

Au même moment, Bruce arriva, les mains chargées de boîtes.

« J'ai ta boîte crânienne et j'ai les cellules de Steve, commença le docteur en déposant les paquets à côté de Tony. J'espère que cela marchera, sinon, rappelle-toi notre accord Tony.

- Oui je sais, grommela Tony en se saisissant du crâne en le vissant doucement sur les vertèbres du cou. Tu as vérifié le poids ?

- Oui il est juste assez lourd pour les vertèbres ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai tout calculé.

- Bon, c'est fait, tu as fait macérer les cellules dans le fluide ?

- Oui, et laisse-moi le faire, je vais badigeonner le squelette sinon tu vas te louper, tu ne sais pas la quantité à mettre sur le corps. »

Tony s'écarta alors que le docteur termina d'appliquer la mixture cellulaire sur toutes les parties de métal qui composaient l'exosquelette. Ensuite, la machine dans lequel il reposait fut refermer et les deux scientifiques lancèrent la machine, priant pour que cela marche.

Après quatre heures d'expositions aux radiations, la machine émit un bruit pour signaler aux deux hommes que c'était fini.

Trépignant d'impatience, Tony se dépêcha d'ouvrir le coffre, révélant une créature magnifique : un visage fin à a mâchoire carré, des yeux bleus lagon, des cheveux blonds platine et un corps fin et musclé très bien proportionné.

Tony en eut le souffle coupé, et Bruce, se penchant au-dessus de lui pour observer l'androïde, était lui aussi sous le choc de cette magnifique créature.

« Incroyable, tu as réussi Tony !

- Bien sûr que je réussis, je réussi toujours, il ne lui manque plus que l'injection du fluide corporel qui remplacera le sang et on pourra mettre en marche le cœur. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, Tony indiqua à Bruce l'emplacement de la bonbonne du fluide qu'il avait développé il y a quelque temps, avant de refermer la machine à nouveau, avant d'appuyer sur un bouton pour que des aiguilles s'enfoncent dans les veines du corps sans vie.

Bruce, faisant très attention, commença à verser le fluide dans le bac qui était prévu pour cela, et le regarda couler ensuite dans des tubes, pour enfin finir dans le corps de Jarvis.

L'opération dura trente minutes, le temps que le fluide ait le temps de bien se répandre dans les artères principales, les veines et les capillaires. Enfin, Tony envoya une impulsion électrique au réacteur qu'il avait incorporé à Jarvis pour faire démarrer le cœur de celui-ci. C'était le moment crucial, si le cœur fonctionnait, Tony avait réussi, sinon, il n'aurait qu'une coquille vide pour pleurer.

Ton attendit, Bruce restait calme dans son coin, ne souhaitant pas stresser l'ingénieur sur ce qu'il savait être son plus grand projet.

Enfin, la machine émit un bruit alors qu'un électrocardiogramme montrait le début d'une activité cardiaque, et Tony se dépêcha de relever le couvercle de la machine. Jarvis respirait doucement, et Bruce s'approcha à son tour pour faire un rapide diagnostique de ses fonctions vitales.

« Tout m'a l'air en ordre Tony, commenta le Docteur, je ne vois rien d'anormal, tu as réussi ! Bravo ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de créer ?

- Oui, un ami, murmura doucement Tony. »

Bruce sourit gentiment le laissant seul avec Jarvis, et remonta pour annoncer à Steve qu'il était l'heureux papa d'un domestique virtuelle avec une forme humaine.

Tony ne pouvait s'empêcher de caresser la joue de Jarvis en soufflant doucement son nom, il était absolument magnifique. Sa peau blanche ne souffrait d'aucune imperfection et...

« Merde ! Des vêtements ! s'exclama Tony en se frappant le front de la main. »

Se tournant sur lui-même, il aperçut dans le coin de son atelier un placard remplie de costumes qu'il avait choisi pour son majordome une fois qu'il serait vivant. Sortant un costume noir, une chemise blanche et une cravate bleue roi.

Retournant au corps étendu et respirant toujours aussi tranquillement, Tony commença tout d'abord par enfiler lentement le pantalon, avant d'enfiler la chemise et la veste, non sans mal, pour terminer par nouer la cravate. Remarquant l'absence de chaussures, il sortit de l'atelier pour se diriger vers sa chambre et prendre ses plus belles chaussures noires vernies, qu'il se dépêcha de rapporter à son majordome.

Quand Jarvis fut enfin présentable, Tony lança le programme de décryptage des données, afin d'envoyer la conscience de Jarvis dans l'exosquelette et donc contrôler le nouveau corps à sa disposition.

Le programme enfin terminé, Tony retient son souffle alors que Steve et Bruce entrèrent dans l'atelier pour s'arrêter devant un homme, mesurant environ un mètre quatre-vingt, qui cligna légèrement des yeux, avant de s'adresser à Tony.

« Monsieur ? »

* * *

><p>Oui oui oui il fallait arrêter quelque part et je l'ai fait là…. Dite moi tout… les fautes (ne m'en parlez pas je suis sur qu'il en regorge même si j'ai fais ce que j'ai pu)… et surtout la description de Jarvis… qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?<p>

A bientôt !


End file.
